


[O]pp[O]rtunities t[O] Sh[O]w Y[O]u Fl[O]wers

by Avalon_Rhapsodos



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 2B is a Soft Flower Gay, Bittersweet, F/F, I just finished this game two days ago and platinumed it yesterday, Spoilers for Emil's Memories sidequest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalon_Rhapsodos/pseuds/Avalon_Rhapsodos
Summary: 2B knows emotions aren't supposed to be permitted. The small diversion had been nothing more than a simple one; collect a photograph of a desert rose and send it to 6O, to give her a taste of what 2B saw every day.So why did hearing how grateful 6O was for such a simple thing make her chest feel strange? And why did she feel compelled to continue sending more pictures?





	[O]pp[O]rtunities t[O] Sh[O]w Y[O]u Fl[O]wers

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all  
> I finished this game in like 3 days because I couldn't stop playing  
> This is literally the turning point where I said "OTP"  
> I'm not actually sure if you can find dandelions anywhere in game but just pretend for the Soft Flower Gay moment  
> Also that bit? That section? Where you find her fucking house? _Made me fucking bawl for like, 2 hours._ Hearing that song still makes the waterworks start.  
> I loved her just as much as Emil did.

2B turned her attention to her right, at the sound of a boar running off past her and shuffling the long unkempt grass with its hooves. The air from its snout displaced a patch of dandelions before the rest of it could, sending the seeds scattering up into the air before blowing away on the wind. Behind her 9S continued to fiddle with his Pod, likely wanting to get a better look at the surrounding areas that might be of interest to them, be it more enemies to gather data from or even an android asking for help.

Right now, though, his priorities dictated a very close scan of the area for any sort of flowers.

“Are we really sure this is a good use of our time?” he asked, fidgeting with the edges of his shorts before kicking a rock at his feet into the nearby stream. It skittered across the surface three (no, four, there was an extra bounce he almost missed) before sinking down to mesh with the other debris. When he turns to decide if 2B heard him, he finds her staring rather intently down at the dandelions near her feet. “Hey, 2B?”

“Pod. Take a picture of these and send them to Operator 6O,” she said firmly. Her companion let out a quiet huff before crossing his arms and meandering over to her.

“Affirmative.”

“Dandelions? I'm not sure she'd like these. They're just weeds. And besides, we already got the picture of that desert rose for her. Why are you still looking for flowers?” 9S asked. Instead of giving him a proper answer she waited to see if 6O would get in touch with her.

Sure enough, after just a few seconds a line opened up.

“Oh thank you thank you thank you! I've read about these in old documents and always wanted to see some for myself! I wasn't sure if you'd think I was weird for wanting pictures of weeds though.” 6O giggled, and the corner of 2B's lips rose up in the barest hint of a smile, and 9S felt certain that if he had a heart it would be stopping right now. She was smiling.2B was actually smiling.

If they weren't standing in the wreckage of it now, he might almost think the world was coming to an end.

“Of course, 6O. I'll be happy to send you as many pictures as you'd like.” The fondness in her voice caused 9S to slowly unfold his arms and drop his jaw. She seemed like a completely different android when she spoke to her operator. Had that one little errand really changed so much within her? And if so...why?

It was just a flower. A whim of 2B's had lead them into the desert to collect a plant that looked pretty so she could show it to 6O. What was so profound about that? How could one little thing change the way a person acted around someone else so much?

“9S. Let's go.” He blinked himself out of his reverie and scrambled to keep up with 2B as she sauntered off down the river and back towards the Resistance Camp. The woman that normally sat by the entrance with what could now be recognized as a headpiece resembling Emil's waved to them as they stepped further inside with the intent of speaking to Anemone.

They made it about halfway before 2B stopped in her tracks and stared down at her feet again. 9S didn't feel the need to ask about what got her attention. They'd passed through this small field of flowers countless times without paying any attention to them, and yet now it almost seemed like they were the most fascinating thing in the world.

“...Pod. Take a-”

“Photograph already taken and sent to Operator 6O.” At the edge of her vision she saw 9S stare at her before turning and making his way to Anemone. She meant to say something to him, most likely suggest a topic for him to discuss with her, but her Pod began ringing and cut that line of thinking short.

“Oh 2B, they're beautiful! The way the sun hits them is amazing! The colors are so saturated, I love them! I wish I could see them in person! What do they smell like!?” 2B squatted down to pick one of the flowers and carefully brought it up to her nose.

“...Sweet. Very strong. A subtle bitterness?” She rose to her feet and clutched the bloom to her chest. “It's...a very relaxing smell.”

“Maybe one day I can convince the Commander to send me down there so I can smell them for myself. I've always wanted to see the way the Earth looks firsthand! As high quality as the feeds are from the combat Pods, I don't think they do the scenery justice.” 2B glanced down at her feet for a moment before turning her attention to the sky instead.

Clouds rolled lazily across the bright blue above, shifting into wispy shapes that one might almost argued resembled common shapes. A splotch at the edge of the camp's borders almost resembled a Pod; another on the far side above where Anemone stood speaking with 9S resembled a fish she'd caught in the river just a few hours ago. A light breeze picked up to ruffle her skirt and hair.

“No. I don't think they do,” she finally answered, voice soft and perhaps a touch melancholy. Silence stretched on afterwards until finally 6O broke it with a whisper.

“Thank you again, 2B. The flowers really are beautiful. Feel free to send me anymore you might find. I'll be eagerly awaiting your messages.” 6O's image flickered off screen just as 9S made his way back over to the patch of flowers where 2B stood.

“Anemone said there's a missile silo in the Flooded City that needs protecting. She wants us to meet up with some other fighters there when we can,” he said. 2B nodded and turned to set the bloom she was holding in their room at the back of the camp. A book sitting on a nearby shelf caught her attention; instead of simply laying the flower out on the desk she decided to leave it inside the pages to press it flat.

When she stepped out of the small room 9S was already waiting at the edge of the camp for her. She flashed an apologetic smile to him and hurried over to him; she gently set a hand on his shoulder and squeezed before continuing out of the camp and off towards their next destination.

She remembered the key that Emil had given her. The one that went to the elevator inside the shopping mall. Something told her that...visiting that place was a good idea. After weighing her choices for a minute or two she turned towards the path that would take her to the bridge leading across the large chasm at the far side of the city ruins.

“Hey 2B...where are we going? We should head towards the Flooded City and-”

“We should check out that elevator that Emil mentioned. He gave us this key for a reason; wherever it leads may have valuable information,” she explained, and the small bit of resistance in 9S's shoulders dropped out.

“You've got a point. Let's make this quick then head on over to the silo.” They took off at a run, letting their Pods fire warning shots at the machines ambling nearby to keep them away. Their trip didn't take long, thankfully; when they made it to the elevator 2B slid the keycard into place and tapped the button to the call the elevator. 9S leaned up against one of the nearby pillars as they waited.

“I wonder what's down there,” he said while staring out at the overgrown roots that had begun to swallow the decrepit structure up. A few birds fluttered by and chirped a cheerful song at them in greeting. “I doubt it's some weird sort of treasure room. Well...maybe. We did find those flowers for him.”

“I wish we'd had the foresight to take pictures of them. 6O would have loved them,” 2B hummed. The small smile that curled up the corner of her lips proved infectious; a similar one began to spread up along 9S's mouth as well. When the doors to the elevator rolled open they shared a quick glance before stepping inside and letting it carry them down.

9S especially felt anxious and jittery. Emil had been nothing but friendly to them so far, but things could change in a heartbeat. Especially with things they could easily pin down as 'not an android' like themselves. 2B, in contrast, seemed to be completely at ease while waiting for their descent to finish.

This time, when the doors opened, they both stood there for a moment in complete awe. The found themselves standing in a small cavern lit up by at least a hundred Lunar Tears, all glowing softly and giving the place a beautiful, ethereal hue. Off to the left stood a small structure that obviously served as a house at some point. The pair stopped at the edge of the field of flowers and simply stared in awe.

“Look at all these Lunar Tears,” 9S breathed. He squatted down to run a hand gently along one of the petals near him. “I wonder where we are?”

“...Pod...”

“Photograph already taken. Reception down here is poor; photograph will be sent as soon as a more stable connection is established.”

“No. I...I want you to take one with me in the view,” she corrected. Carefully, mindful of every beautiful blossom beneath her feet, she began to step forward into the field. There was a small patch just big enough for her to sit in; she made herself comfortable and gave a warm smile. “Okay. Now you can take one.”

“Affirmative. Photograph will be sent as soon as a more stable connection is established.” Satisfied with her work, 2B pulled herself up to her feet and picked her way back over to stand beside 9S.

Emil showed up, and began to explain his past, who he was and what the significance of this place was. A part of both 9S and 2B felt sympathy for him, to be alive for as long and to fight for as long as he had. Emil's gift of the Lunar Tear came with a small added tidbit.

“They say that a Lunar Tear can make any wish come true,” he said, and 2B found herself holding steadfast to that idea. Very carefully, like she was performing some sort of fine maintenance on herself, she slid the Tear into the folds of her visor and thanked him for the present before leading 9S back to the elevator and back to the world above.

“So...Lunar Tears can grant wishes, huh?” The elevator doors hissed softly as they rolled open. 2B's heels clicked quietly on the rough material beneath their feet.

“Image data transfer complete.” 9S knew better than to try and carry a conversation now, when 2B was obviously awaiting a call from the operator.

It took a worrying amount of time for the call to start. When 2B finally heard 6O's voice, something in her chest fluttered.

“Oh, 2B...those flowers...they're absolutely gorgeous...and you look so beautiful sitting in them...” A small laugh bubbled up in her chest. 9S almost thought he could see what would pass for a blush rise on her cheeks.

“Thank you, 6O. They're called Lunar Tears. We found a whole field of them after helping someone regain their memories. They say the flowers can grant wishes.” The line fell silent, the air around them filled with the sound of chirping birds and wildlife going about its business as usual.

“I wish I could see the Earth with you, 2B. I'd love to visit that place myself, with you by my side. Maybe one day the Commander will let me visit, if even just for a brief reconnaissance mission. Would you take me there then?” 6O asked. She sounded so hopeful, so excited, that she almost sounded like a child begging for a toy.

9S, standing out in the middle of the abandoned shopping mall, watched a cloud roll overhead and shroud the open space in shadow.

“Of course, 6O. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also I suck ass at trying to write the goddamn Pods.


End file.
